Boat owners regularly need to moor their water crafts to docks. Proper mooring allows for optimal storage and loading and unloading of the boat's contents and passengers.
Existing means for boat mooring are less than ideal. Despite the best intent of boat owners and dock workers, boats can still become damaged with current approaches. Current attempts to optimize mooring have been largely unsuccessful. There remains a long-felt and unmet need for a suitable means of creating a system or device for mooring a water craft.